


Sirius and Lyall Bonding Moment

by Zebra_Cryptid_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Lyall Lupin, F/M, Forgotten Grocery List, Good Parent Lyall Lupin, M/M, Short Story, Sirius and Lyall being idiots, Sirius and Lyall bonding, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, ends sweet, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra_Cryptid_23/pseuds/Zebra_Cryptid_23
Summary: Sirius and Lyall are sent on a mission by Hope and Remus (something about bonding with your son’s boyfriend), but they forgot the list.
Relationships: Hope Lupin & Remus Lupin, Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black & Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Sirius and Lyall Bonding Moment

It all started with them not taking a list. 

It was Sirius’ first time meeting Remus’ parents (Well, not first time, but first time as a boyfriend) and it felt stressful to say the least. Remus reassured him as much as he could, since there wasn’t much to worry about with Hope and Lyall Lupin as the parents he was meeting, but he wanted to make a good impression. 

They showed up on Sirius' bike, much to Remus’ dismay and airsickness. But it made Sirius happy, so there wasn’t much he could do when his boyfriend gave him those cute puppy eyes. They were greeted with hugs from Hope and a firm handshake with awkward eye contact from Lyall. It was obvious Lyall was nervous, like he wanted to say something to Sirius but wouldn’t in mixed company. Hope, ever the observer, knew exactly what was up so decided to send Sirius and Lyall on a little shopping trip to the grocer’s, seeing that as the best option. 

—

Despite getting lost on the way, Lyall and Sirius got to the grocery store in about 30 minutes and had been walking around aimlessly before Sirius finally spoke up. 

“Do you know what we’re meant to get?” Sirius sighed, looking over the shelves trying to remember what Hope told them they had to get. 

“No, Hope wrote us a list though. It’s on the fridge.” Lyall muttered, eyes widening as he realised what he said. “Did you... grab it?”

“D’you think we’d be wandering around aimlessly if I did?” Sirius asked, slowly getting more stressed at the thought of Remus and Hope’s faces of disappointment if they came back with nothing! So, in a brilliant moment, he just grabbed a random loaf of bread. “I’m sure bread was on the list, and chocolate probably. Boom, I just made our own list, c’mon Lyall.” 

—

“There’s just bread!?” 

In the end, they came home with a single loaf of bread, chocolate for Remus, and a pack of cigarettes.

“We forgot to list and didn’t want to face the shame of walking back.” Sirius mumbled, staring down at his shoes and back up at Hope, who was giggling uncontrollably at how impossibly stupid they could be when combining their brains. Remus, however, was watching with a blank stare on his face, unable to even comprehend how to respond to this. 

It took a few moments of silence before Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and walked out, probably going to his and Sirius’ room to think about what they’ve done for a while. 

—

It took a while, but the disbelief from Remus and Hope wore off after a bit. This time they went with the list and leaving Sirius and Lyall home alone. Sirius went out on the porch for a smoke, and Lyall was much too awkward to go anywhere else but with Sirius. 

“I gonna marry him.” Sirius said simply as he stared out at the hills, knowing if he didn’t speak it would just be awkward silence the whole time. It was clear Lyall was startled that he spoke first too, and he seemed to not know what to say. “Smoke?” He offered, holding out a lit cigarette to him. 

“You’re sure?” Lyall asked nervously, not knowing the first step to talks on this. Hope was always better at it than he was, more better at dealing with emotions. He took the cigarette and sat down in the chair next to Sirius, taking a slow drag as he thought of another reply. “You’re in fifth year now, aren’t you?”

“They usually say sons look like their fathers, you know that? Not Remus, Remus looks a lot like Hope, with the nose and everything. He has your hair though, and the way he freckles instead of tanning.” Sirius sighed, getting lost in his thoughts as he stared out at the view. Lyall had opened his mouth to ask how that answered any of his questions, but it looked like the young man had been about to say something and he didn’t want to interrupt. “I’m sure, Lyall. Think I’ve always been sure, even before I knew about the romantic feelings you know.” 

Lyall sat next to Sirius on the bench with an awkward amount of space between them, passing the cigarette back to Sirius. Well, if they were sharing their feelings he might as well.

“I know I don’t show it all that often, but I care about Remus and I just… want to make sure that he’s going to be okay. I mean, it is kind of my fault he has his… condition.” Lyall got out quickly, as if saying the sentence quicker will make it any better, or like he never said it. 

“That's… deeper than I ever wanted to go. But I will tell you this, he’s never blamed anyone but himself. He blamed himself for you not talking to him either, so both of you need to get off your arses and talk to each other.” Sirius huffed, seeing Hope and Remus come back leaning against each other and laughing, waving at their respective lovers. 

“What were you two doing out there?” Hope asked Lyall later that night after Sirius and Remus turned in for the night, hugging him from behind as he did the dishes. 

“Just Remus. He really loves him.” He mumbled, putting away the last dish and placing his hands over his wife’s. 

“Course he does, he’s already got my blessing.” She chuckled, kissing his cheek and rubbing his side lovingly. Lyall looked up at her with a knowing smile. She had always loved Sirius, he wouldn’t doubt it if she could tell they were in love before they did. 

“Yeah, mine too.”


End file.
